Completo após o fim
by Musette Ruthven
Summary: O que aconteceria após a morte?One shot.Yaoi. LxRaito. Não gosta, não leia.


Death Note não me pertence. É obra de Takeshi Obata e Tsugumi Ooba . Sou apenas uma fã de yaoi que se aproveitou dessa obra prima para escrever. x3

Nota: Essa fic se passa após o final do manga, com Raito e L ambos mortos. Isso veio da minha interpretação sobre a não existência de céu ou inferno.

Completo após o fim 

Estava andando há algum tempo. Começava a sentir frio, ou somente, solidão. Tudo havia terminado. Não era mais Kira. Não era mais o jovem Raito, com uma carreira pela frente. Era agora uma alma, como todos aqueles que tiveram seu nome escrito no caderno. 

O caminho estava deserto, não deserto de pessoas. Ali existiam, muitas, muitas pessoas, mas nenhuma delas era realmente importante. Talvez se agora estivesse em posse do Death Note, teria escrito o nome de todos ali presentes. Mais uma vez.

Seria esse o grande vazio da morte? Estar cercado de gente, porém não querer, ou necessitar, da presença de nenhuma? Sem dúvidas, aquele era um vazio. O seu vazio. A diferença dele, Raito, para os demais, era que esse não era o vazio de sua morte, mas de sua vida também. 

Continuava caminhando. 

Caminhando. 

Caminhando. 

Seria aquela uma estrada sem fim? Não, não era. Se quisesse poderia simplesmente sentar, como muitos a sua volta faziam, e ficar a eternidade parado em um só lugar. Mas não queria.

Queria?

Já sentia cansaço, ou pensava sentir isso. Porém suas pernas o carregavam, fazendo-o prosseguir. Seus olhos agora olhavam para o alto, numa esperança de ver o céu. Talvez aquilo que via o fosse o céu de seu grande vazio. 

Após vislumbrar durante algum tempo aquela espécie de céu, seu olhar se voltava, novamente, para o horizonte a sua frente. O caminho continuava. Mas então, ele parou. Sua visão tremeu um pouco.

Seria ele? Seria realmente ele? 

Aquele pequeno ponto a sua frente. A inconfundível silhueta. Mão sobre o joelho, como uma criança que senta abraçada ao mesmo. O polegar na boca, este, com certeza, era mordido no momento. Certamente, ele não o via, mas Raito podia vê-lo perfeitamente.

Correu.

Correu, como nunca havia feito em vida. Queria encontrá-lo, queria dizer-lhe muitas coisas. Porém suas pernas pararam de novo, há alguns passos de seu alvo. Era o arrependimento, a culpa, a vergonha e por fim, o fracasso. Não podia encará-lo.

Aquele ser era diferente das outras pessoas, estas podiam olhar para Raito ,ou Kira, com ódio, ou indiferença, mas principalmente, ódio. Afinal Kira tinha tirado suas vidas, suas esperanças, sua diversão. Entretanto, ele não ligava. Já aquela criança crescida, que estava alguns passos a sua frente, não poderia. Caso isso acontecesse, ele, Raito, sentiria suas forças se esvaírem, e então, finalmente, entenderia o significado de uma dor pior que a morte.

– Olá.

Ouviu o outro dizer. Seus pensamentos pararam por um momento, devido ao choque provocado pelo som daquela voz. O homem a sua frente tinha notado sua presença.

Não o respondeu.

– Olá? – O homem repetia a pergunta, com uma certa impaciência. 

– L... – A voz saiu de sua garganta sem que quisesse, talvez, não fosse digno de deixar o outro esperar.

– Tenho nome. – Retrucou aquele sentado a sua frente. – E creio que agora, você já deva saber, não é mesmo?

– Na verdade, não. – Respondeu com sinceridade. Realmente não sabia.

–Entendo. Continue me chamando de Ryuuga. Gosto desse nome.

– Gosta? – Foi sua vez de perguntar, com enorme surpresa estampada em sua face.

– Sim. Meu único amigo me conhece por esse nome. – O rapaz calou-se por um momento, tirando o dedo da boca, e em seguida, abraçando os joelhos com ambas as mãos – Ainda somos amigos, não somos, Yagami-kun? 

Refletiu por um momento sobre a pergunta que lhe fora feita. Suspirou, deixando que as palavras saíssem:

– Sim. Mas...

– Deseja se desculpar? – Perguntou Ryuuga, não permitindo que continuasse. – Se realmente o quiser, o faça. Porém não guardo nenhum rancor de você, teria feito o mesmo. Caso o tivesse levado ao tribunal, você acabaria morto.

O silêncio pairava no local. Ambos os homens ali presentes calaram-se, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, os quais, não eram poucos. O sossego foi quebrado pelo som das palavras de Raito.

– Me perdoe.

– Kira foi derrotado, por isso está aqui. Infelizmente para isso Mello morreu e Near não conseguirá me superar sozinho. Eu não desejava a morte de Mello. Creio que ambos perdemos. Estamos mortos e empatados. Não havia porquê se desculpar Yagami-kun, porém saiba que fico feliz em saber que ainda precise de algo vindo de minha pessoa, mesmo que isso seja, somente, meu perdão.

Raito olhou aquela criança mais uma vez. Sentou-se ao seu lado e, num impulso, o abraçou. Não costumava ser impulsivo, todos os seus movimentos eram sempre calculados, porém deixou-se levar pelo que realmente sentia. Estava, agora, abraçado a seu melhor amigo, seu maior inimigo, e talvez..

–Yagami-kun... – Falou, diretamente com seu amigo Raito, e não o Kira que o mesmo havia sido. – Sinto falta de meus doces.

– Desejas comer algo? Não tenho fome, às vezes, simplesmente, pareço ter.

– Não que eu sinta fome, não sinto, mas queria poder comer doces novamente. Estranho que mesmo morto, eu sinta esse tipo de desejo. Não só com relação à comida, mas com outros tipos de coisas, como sono, ou desejo sexual. Ainda sinto essas coisas.

O outro corou um pouco ao ouvir aquela frase. Então Ryuuzaki tinha aquele tipo de vontade? Ele desejava alguém? Será que sentia isso por alguém em especial? Será que amava esse alguém antes de morrer? Será que ainda ama? Estava curioso, e acabou sussurruando:

– Ryuuzaki-san amava alguém em vida? 

O outro, com a expressão de sempre, respondeu-lhe simplesmente:

– Sim... Amava Watari, amava meus sucessores, e também.. – Calou-se absorto em pensamentos. 

– E também? – Insistiu Raito. Sua curiosidade naquele momento era maior do que quando desejava descobrir o verdadeiro nome de L. 

– Talvez eu ame você.

Yagami ficou em silêncio digerindo as palavras que seu maior inimigo havia acabado de proferir. "Talvez eu ame você". Sentia seu coração bater mais rápido, junto com uma certa ansiedade, uma felicidade inexplicável, era uma sensação que nunca havia experimentado. Será que caso tivesse conseguido se tornar o Deus do novo mundo, seria feliz assim? O que estava sentindo agora?

Percebendo que o outro não se pronunciava, Ryuuzaki continuou:

– Aquele que era o único realmente próximo a mim, e também, meu maior inimigo. Não sei dizer se realmente o amo, pois não compreendo o que é realmente amar, visto que nunca havia sentido algo parecido antes. Mas durante as investigações eu desejava que você não fosse Kira, não fosse um assassino, não fosse, o meu, assassino. E depois de minha morte, só conseguia pensar em te ver de novo, torcia para que Near e Mello o derrotassem, não só pelo bem da justiça. Eu desejava justiça, mas eu meu íntimo, só almejava te ver por aqui. Mesmo que as chances disso acontecer fossem menores a 3. Talvez eu seja só um humano. Não sou a justiça. 

Raito continuou calado, divagando sobre tudo o que ouviu. Despertou de seus devaneios, ao sentir o peso da cabeça de seu rival tombar por cima de seu braço. Percebendo que ainda o abraçava, apertou-se mais contra ele, depositando um doce beijo em sua testa, e ainda com a boca um pouco encostada à fronte de seu amigo, falou:

–Você também foi meu único, verdadeiro, amigo. Após te conhecer, não desejava somente limpar o mundo, queria principalmente lhe derrotar. Não tinha percebido isso até minha própria morte, mas tudo que eu pensava em vida, ou na melhor parte dela, era em como te vencer, posso dizer que era obcecado por isso, e provavelmente assim, também me tornei obcecado por você. Então é provável que eu também ame você. Senti sua falta. Perdi meu orgulho por ter sido derrotado por alguém inferior a você. Às vezes, enquanto Misa dormia, eu pensava em como teria sido caso você ainda vivesse.

Após dito aquilo, abraçado a seu rival, Raito não parecia mais estar naquele imenso vazio. Olhou ao redor, e aquele mundo estranho parecia ter ganhado um pouco de cor, ou melhor, um pouco de vida. Seria possível o mundo dos mortos ganhar vida só pela presença de seu L?

– Você cresceu Yagami-kun. Está mais bonito. – Ryuuzaki sussurou.

Raito permitiu-se rir daquilo um pouco. Em seguida, levantou-se, segurando a mão de seu amante, puxando-o junto consigo. Tocou seu rosto, sempre tão estranho, porém ao mesmo tempo, tão belo. E trocou com ele, um beijo cálido.

Agora, agradecia, mais uma vez, por ter se tornado Kira, mesmo que no fim tenha acabado derrotado. Graças a isso tinha achado aquela pessoa digna de estar ao seu lado. E teriam, agora, uma eternidade juntos. No mais completo vazio da morte.

FIM.

Bem..Esta é minha primeira fic de Death Note. x3  
A inspiração surgiu do nada e eu resolvi escrever.

O fim ficou um tanto docinho, mas um pouco de açúcar é sempre bom. x3  
Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews por favor. 3  
Desculpem os possíveis erros, a fic não foi betada. T.T


End file.
